Lola's Playlist
Lola's Playlist ''(''LP)'' ''is a segment that premiered on 16 May 2016 and concluded on 13 August 2016. It is a singing contest for aspiring child singers who could sing old jukebox hits in this retro-themed competition. It is a subsegment of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. The segment was released on tenth monthsary of AlDub. Lola's Playlist ''was interwoven into the storyline of ''Kalyeserye as a contest to entertain the sad Lola Nidora who was missing Alden and Maine while they were shooting scenes for their film Imagine You and Me ''in Como, Italy. It continued even after the return of AlDub and lasted for three months. Ten-year-old Francis Aglabtin of San Jose del Monte, Bulacan emerged as the the ultimate champion of the competition. His winning song was the 1965 song "Unchained Melody" by the American musical duo The Righteous Brothers. After the competition, four of the five championship finalists⁠—Francis Aglabtin, Joshua Torino, Joshua Lumbao, and Benidict Aboyme⁠—appeared regularly on the noontime show as a resident singing group. As their popularity further rose, the four championship finalists became known as the Broadway Boys. Soon, they were given an opportunity to sing with various respected Filipino singers in a weekly mini-concert segment title ''Broadway Boys in Concert. A second edition titled Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion ''began on September 2016. Unlike before, contestants could dethrone the current defending champion and eventually be inducted into the contest's Hall of Fame. The second edition started with Francis Aglabtin as the first defending champion. Overview '''Registration and audition' The singing competition was open to children twelve years old or under who could perform classic songs from the 1950s, 1960s, and 1970s. Auditions were held at the Broadway Centrum. Alternatively, auditions videos may be submitted to an email address provided during the telecast. Those who met the requirements were contacted by the noontime show. Daily rounds The daily rounds were held on weekdays and were collaboratively presented by the studio hosts and the characters of Kalyeserye. Each daily round featured two new child contestants who performed their song choice in front of the audience. The contestants were dressed in retro-inspired outfits and the stage was made to look like a vintage jazz lounge. The Dabarkads hosts acted as the judges of the contest. The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. Announcement of the daily winner was made at the end of Kalyeserye. Weekly finals The weekly finals occurred on either Saturdays or Mondays. Contestants who won in the daily rounds competed against each other in the weekly finals. Although they were able to pick a different song, most contestants chose to perform the same song that they used in the daily rounds. In addition to the Dabarkads hosts, an older guest celebrity joined the panel of judges. Celebrities who judged the competition included Pilita Corrales, Tirso Cruz III, Eddie Gutierrez, Celia Rodriguez, and Ces Quesada. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 40% – Voice quality and tone * 40% – Timing and mastery of lyrics * 20% – Stage presence The winners received ₱50,000 and advanced to the qualifying rounds. Qualifying rounds The qualifying rounds occurred from 28 June to 30 June 2016. The six winners from the weekly finals were narrowed down into three finalists in a three-day vocal battle against one another. Two finalists competed each day. The contestants had an option to perform the same song or a new one. The winners advanced to the grand finals. Wildcard rounds The wildcard round was held from 1 July to 8 July 2016. Several contestants who were eliminated in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once again. Two contestants performed each day. The wildcard winners were narrowed down into three finalists in their own wildcard qualifying rounds. The three wildcard winners joined the other regular regular qualifying round winners in the week-long grand finals. Grand finals The seven grand finalists battled against each other in the week-long grand finals, which occurred from 18 July to 22 July 2016. Two contenders performed each day. The Dabarkads hosts judged the performances of the contenders, while a final guest celebrity joined the panel of judges. Eliminated contestants in the first few days of the grand finals—Narcylyn Esguerra, Kate Francesca Campo, and Joshua Torino—were given second chances after losing to their original opponents. This was also to compensate for one finalist's lack of partner because of the odd number of competitors. The five winners advanced to the championship round. The featured guest celebrity judge of the day became the mentor of the each winner for the rest of the competition. Celebrities who judged the competition and became mentors included Dulce, Raymond Lauchengco, Gino Padilla, Claire dela Fuente, and Rachel Alejandro. Championship rounds The five finalists must then compete against one another in the week-long daily championship rounds by earning the most number of stars for their performances. The championship round was formatted like a round-robin tournament in which each contestant met and competed against all other contestants in turn. Every contestant was given four chances to win and earn stars. The competing finalists performed the songs of the featured artist of the day. Eat Bulaga! ''hosts Allan K, Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, and Joey de Leon were included in the panel of judges. The guest celebrity judges for the first week were musical director Moy Ortiz and singer Pilita Corrales. The celebrity judges for the second week were singer Aicelle Santos and voice coach Annie Quintos. The three finalists with the most number of stars advanced the to the final round of the competition dubbed as Ultimate Battle of the Champions. Joshua Torino became the first finalist to receive three stars. '''Tiebreaker round' Because four contestants⁠—Francis Aglabtin, Narcylyn Esguerra, Joshua Lumbao, and Benidict Aboyme⁠—each received two stars at the end of the round-robin tournament, a tiebreaker round became necessary to determine the two finalists that would join Joshua Torino in the next round. The tiebreaker was held on Saturday, 6 August 2016. The panel of judges included singer Jam Morales, actor Hajji Alejandro, and theater actor Robert Seña. The contestants sang one of the songs that they selected for their previous championship round performances. Ultimate Battle of the Champions The "Ultimate Battle of the Champions" is divided into two rounds. In the first round, each of the three grand finalists must perform a song of their choice. At the end of the round, one of the grand finalists will be eliminated by the judges, and only two contestants will move on to the second round. The two finalists who competed in the next round are Francis Aglabtin and Benidict Aboyme. In the second round, the two grand finalists must perform the same song by providing their own rendition of the musical piece. The song choice is the 1955 hit song "Unchained Melody" by American singer Todd Duncan. The contestants are judged by their voice quality, vocal projection and interpretation, stage presence, and audience impact. Ten-year-old Francis Aglabtin of San Jose del Monte, Bulacan was named as the ultimate Lola's Playlist ''grand champion in the grand finals of the competition, receiving a trophy and ₱300,000 in cash prize. After the competition, four of the five competitors from the "Elite Circle of Five" appeared regularly on the noontime show as in-house singers. Francis Aglabtin, Benidict Aboyme, Joshua Torino, and Joshua Lumbao became a quartet known as the Broadway Boys. '''Ultimate Battle of the Champions' Results Chart Daily rounds and weekly finals The weekly rounds were held on Fridays or Saturdays from 3 June to 10 November 2017. Each weekly round featured two new contestants who must perform the song of their choice. The winners received a cash prize and advanced to the semifinals of the competition. Week of 16 May–21 May Week of 23 May–28 May Week of 30 May–4 June Week of 6 June–11 June Week of 13 June–20 June Week of 21 June–27 June Qualifying rounds Wildcard rounds Wildcard qualifying rounds Grand finals Championship round Week of 25 July–28 July Week of 1 August–28 July Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests Category:Segments Category:Talent Contests Category:Musical Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2016 Segments Category:2017 Segments